


Seasons

by shell



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-13
Updated: 2005-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shell/pseuds/shell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 38 minutes challenge.  Rodney reflects on life in Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Beta thanks to Panisdead.

Rodney misses seasons sometimes. It's ridiculous--he spends much more time outside now than he ever did before, and on M3X 789 it'll be fall, the leaves changing to an alarming shade of pink, and the next week on M29 421 the snow will be falling in big puffy flakes like a Christmas card, and then he'll come back to the endless summer of Atlantis, with the blue ocean surrounding them like some sort of tropical paradise. So it's not as if he never gets to see any seasons--he sees more seasons in two months in the Pegasus galaxy than he saw in 5 years at the SGC.

But it's not the same, somehow, because it _is_ endless summer where he lives, and even when he was stuck in Antarctica he could tell spring was coming when the sun first rose over the mountains, because all the gung-ho outdoorsy types would drag them all out to see it. Here the quality of light coming through his window never changes much, and he finds himself thinking fondly of the springs of his childhood, when it seemed the winter would never end, until one day you could see some ground peeping through the melting snow. Then suddenly there would be tulips everywhere, in all the neighbors' yards, and his mom would yell at him to wipe his muddy feet every time he came inside.

So the next time they have leave, he and John go back, ostensibly to see his sister, but really to see the spring in southern Ontario.

John knows something's up when Rodney volunteers to take the dog for walks every afternoon. Rodney can't exactly tell him he's watching the long green shoots grow and bud, waiting and hoping they flower before they have to go back--he'd never hear the end of it. John somehow figures it out anyway, because he takes off for a few days after they get back, coming back each evening with dirt ground under his nails, and six months later takes Rodney to an area in the north of the mainland where, it turns out, it's spring. It's spring, and there are tulips everywhere.


End file.
